Roommates
by NyaNyaAlice
Summary: What happens when the strongest man on the campus gets roomed with the 'flea? Shizaya [AU] Rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Izaya**

Izaya smirked, hiding his inner surprise, meanwhile Shizuo was shouting.

"Why am I roomed with you? Why with the fucking flea?" The blonde monster screamed, most likely scaring the people in the dorms around them.

"Maybe it's fate?" Chuckled the raven, laying back into the bed he was sitting on; arms resting behind his head.

That remark just about sent steam out Shizuo's ears. Blonde eyebrows twitched furiously as a snarl appeared on Shizuo's face. "Does fate tell you when my fist is going to connect with your annoying face?"

"Fate tells me that you'll break my bed if you do, and I'm not paying for a replacement," Izaya smirked and stood up, leaning into the blonde's personal space, "unless you want to share your bed with me?"

Rage was evident on his entire body as he swung a punch at Izaya, who fluidly dodged the attack, dancing away and ending up behind the larger man.

"Don't be mean to your new roommate, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo turned around, ending up almost face to face with the slightly shorter man. He seemed frozen for a moment, his golden-brown eyes staring down into Izaya's reddish-brown ones. The smirk fell off Izaya's face as he noticed just how close he was to Shizuo. Close enough for the taller male's warm breath to fan his face, causing another warm sensation in his cheeks: blushing. It didn't help that Shizuo was good looking, and up close he was even better.

_Shit, I don't need to be noticing how handsome the monster is,_ Izaya mentally cursed himself. His blush got darker, so he quickly snapped his head away.

"Anyway, you have to move your stuff into here and unpack," muttered Izaya, "I've already put all my things where I want them."

"Fine," snapped Shizuo, glaring at the flea suddenly.

He pushed past, brushing against the raven haired 'flea'. Out the door he went, leaving Izaya to wonder why Shizuo was reacting in such a strange way to Izaya. Sighing, he decided to not worry about it, and instead turn on his laptop. He sat down at his desk and flipped the screen up, then turned it on and waited for it to boot. By the time he'd logged on and checked his emails, Shizuo came back carrying a massive box with seemingly no effort.

The box barely fit through the door, and when it did, Shizuo set it down gently at the end of his bed. It didn't take long before the contents were spread all over the floor as the blonde attempted to efficiently organise the mess. Izaya spun around in his spinning chair, laughing in amusement at the brute's frustration.

Said monster sent a deadly glare towards the other, but it did little to curb the laughter. Eventually however, the mess cleared itself out into Shizuo's space. There were mostly clothes and school books, with a few knick knacks finding themselves on Shizuo's desk.

"You all done, Shizu-chan?"

"Don't call me that flea," growled an angry Shizu-chan.

Izaya laughed, "But Shizu-chan, it suits you!"

"Whatever, I'm going for a shower," he grumbled, grabbing the required items, while Izaya sat in slight shock at how calm the usually violent monster was being. He shook off the thought and continued working on his laptop. The slamming door alerted Izaya that the bathroom had been occupied, a distant interruption to Izaya's focus. It wasn't long before his little world was interrupted by the blonde haired male announcing that the bathroom was his if he wanted it.

Smirking, he swung around in his chair, planning to make a witty remark. That hope was ruined when Izaya's eyes happened to fall upon the still dripping and completely uncovered torso. A firm chest topped the chiselled abs that lowered into a V shape, which formed into something else that was hidden behind the dangerously low white towel. Izaya gulped, his face burning a bright red at the view.

Wet blonde locks stuck to the sides of Shizuo's face, which held a look of confusion, "Oi flea, you look a bit stupid right now."

"Shut up monster, I was just surprised that you had a human body," Izaya swung back around to face his laptop screen. His heart beat was pounding too fast, and his whole body had started to heat up. _Curse the beast for having a good body._

"You sure seemed to enjoy looking at it," retorted Shizuo. Izaya's heart skipped a beat.

"I did not, you blind protozoan," frowned Izaya, trying to calm himself.

"Don't stare so long next time, and I'll believe you," laughed the monster.

Staying silent for once, he soothed his breathing and let his heart beat slow down. When he finally felt like normal, he spun around and stood up, ignoring the grinning and _stupid_ blonde by the bathroom door. He found his sleeveless shirt, boxers and towel and walked past the still stupid monster, managing to catch a glance at the body before he shut the door behind him.

_Still, why was Shizuo acting so calm before?_ The question dangled around, useless and unanswerable.

The memory of Shizuo's long and fit body burned itself into Izaya's brain. Once again, his own body started to heat up. He cursed himself for his reaction and also cursed Shizuo for being so attractive and stirring up desires he didn't know he had and definitely _shouldn't_ have.

_Not desires, I don't desire that retarded idiot. His body is pretty…hot…but I sure as hell don't want it!_

Blushing, he undressed and moved into the shower, turning the water on and adjusting it to his liking. Izaya let the warm water rush over him and calm his nerves. Shizuo's body still remained a vivid image in his head, no matter how much water poured over Izaya.

_Fuck. Stupid Shizu-chan with his stupidly hot body that shouldn't be affecting me like this!_

He slid down the shower wall and sat on the floor, and let his head fall into his hands.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Warm water continued raining down on him, soaking his hair and skin. He just sat there for a while, letting himself calm down again, before he stood back up and cleaned himself.

_I'll just have to ignore this. I can't lose my mental abilities because of the damn monster's physique. This kind of thing isn't going to do me any good, anyway. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Shizuo**

Shizuo dried himself and threw the towel down onto his bed. Completely naked, he searched for his boxer shorts in the drawers, eventually finding them and pulling them on. There wasn't much he felt like doing, so he laid down on his bed on top of the blankets and closed his eyes. Thoughts soon jumped around haphazardly in his head, the most common one being _'What do I even want from the flea?'_

The pesky flea still annoyed him, but somehow in the hour or so they'd spent in small confines had made the flea seem less annoying. Or maybe that was due to the flea's obvious ogling of Shizuo's body. He'd turned beet red when Shizuo had walked out of the bathroom with only a towel on, and had taken his time to observe the exposed form, with a slightly agape mouth the whole time. It was flattering that the usually collected Izaya had been undone by his muscled chest and stomach.

Smiling to himself, Shizuo wondered about what kind of body was hidden under Izaya's clothes. He mused that whatever it was, it probably wouldn't be as good as most of the men that Shizuo had previously slept with. Izaya was most likely just skin and bones. _Heh, stupid flea…_

Shizuo's thinking was disrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening. He opened his eyes and was surprised at what he saw. The flea was skinny, but it was more of a natural slenderness, and his arms even showed some muscle. As Izaya made his way to his bed, Shizuo could see the back of him. The back view included the sight of silky boxers over a small, but perfectly shaped ass.

For a flea, he was surprisingly good looking. And the blonde couldn't help but admit to himself that the flea had a nice ass. He closed his eyes again, as he didn't want the _slightly_ cute Izaya to notice him staring. With his eyes closed, he began to drift off, almost falling asleep. That is, until he felt eyes watching him.

He didn't open his eyes at first, just waited until they left. But, they didn't, and Shizuo grew impatient at Izaya watching him. Slowly, he opened his eyes and moved his vision towards the offending starer.

Sure enough, Izaya was intently looking at Shizuo's laid out body. He was also blushing, his mouth just slightly open again. Shizuo watched Izaya's eyes roam over places that he never though the pest would look at in a million years.

_Is the flea checking me out again? _

"Are you finished admiring me?" Shizuo's voice made the flea jump and turn away, letting the blonde have another look at that cute butt of his.

"I couldn't possibly admire a monster," Izaya countered defensively.

"Sure…" smiled the 'monster'.

Absent minded, he watched Izaya tap away at the slim black laptop. The noise from the keyboard became distant as Shizuo drifted off again.

_He pushed his lover down onto the bed, taking off his own shirt as well. Tom, his boss and lover, skimmed his hands over Shizuo's abs, making the blonde shiver somewhat. Shizuo grabbed his hands and entwined them with his own, holding them above Tom's head as he leant into a kiss. Their lips pressed together, moving in a passionate dance. _

_They broke away for air, before attacking each other's lips again. Tom pulled them down so that he was lying underneath the blonde. Shizuo let go of Tom's hands to run his hands along the older man's sides and grind his hardness against the other's. _

_They groaned as they started to build up a rhythm. Panting, Tom reached down to touch Shizuo's manhood._

Just as the dream started to get good, he woke up with a boner and a bitter heart.

_Damn it, why did I have to have a dream about Tom? We're not even together anymore!_

He pushed the thoughts away, not wanting his stinging eyes to start developing actual tears. The other thing he didn't want happening was for Izaya to be awake yet. It was early in the morning, but he wanted to be extra sure that the raven haired pest wouldn't have something to tease him about later. Turning his head towards the flea's bed, he sighed in relief to see a steady breathing Izaya under blankets.

_Gotta get rid of my boner… just think of something weird…bugs…? _

Somehow, 'bugs' turned into fleas, and somehow the small black pest turned into Izaya. Now, Shizuo was thinking of Izaya, and certainly not making the situation any better when his thoughts brought the image of Izaya's buttocks in boxer shorts floating into his mind.

_Hmmm…I wonder if his ass is as soft as it looks…_

He thought about rubbing those cheeks, how they'd feel in his hands with the satin of the shorts. By now, Shizuo's face was hot, and he was only getting harder. He knew he should stop, but the warm feeling building in his abdomen was too addictive to just stop. His hand reached down into his own boxers, and started stroking his hard on.

_I wonder how his ass would feel pressed against my dick…_

His whole body was heating up the closer he got.

_He'd be tight and hot inside…and he'd make a cute face when I enter him…moaning my name as I thrusted…_

Shizuo was so close, until the voice he was fantasizing about moaning spoke from the other bed.

"Do you need a hand?" the mischievous voice asked.

Shizuo froze as a chill ran down his spine. He'd just been caught, and by the very person he'd been masturbating over. His voice was lost as he stared at Izaya's smirking face, the same face he'd been thinking of while he jerked off. His hand was still on his erection as he blinked without speaking.

Izaya stood up and stepped towards Shizuo's bed, crouching down beside it.

_What is he doing?_

Shizuo's breathing grew heavier as he anticipated something that he hoped would happen, but probably wouldn't happen. _Just what is Izaya plotting now?_

"You look like you need a hand," Izaya murmured, smirking with a red face.

The raven haired male reached forward and placed his hand on Shizuo's arm just above the band on his boxers. Leisurely, he slid his hand downwards, down the arm and into the boxers, so that his hand was over Shizuo's. The blonde's breathing was hitched as Izaya held his hand there for a moment, before pushing his hand under Shizuo's.

The contact from Izaya's cold hands sent a gasp out his mouth. He was gasping even more as Izaya started to move his hand up and down on the erect shaft. He wrapped his hand around Shizuo's shaft, applying more pressure as his motions got faster.

It'd been too long since he'd been with someone else that Shizuo came fairly quickly, shooting his warm white spunk over Izaya's hand in a shuddering explosion of pleasure. Closing his eyes for a second to recover, questions flew through his brain about the sudden change in Izaya. He opened his eyes again as he felt Izaya remove his hand, a blank face replacing the smirk.

Shizuo gulped to get his voice working again, "why'd you do that, Izaya?"

The dark haired man glanced at Shizuo, a strange expression on his face. It seemed almost lonely. "I don't know. I'm sorry, please forget about it. It won't happen again."

Izaya walked away, not looking at Shizuo as he went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Shizuo sighed in confusion and satisfaction. _Just what is with going on with the flea?_

**Author Note nya~!**

Ah, another short chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be longer!

I find Shizu-chan is harder [no pun intended hahaha] to write than Izaya for some reason.

I hope the characters aren't too OOC, but I do try to fix that a bit in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Izaya**

The morning's event ran through his head the entire time during the lecture. While other students feverishly took notes, Izaya zoned out and thought about himself jerking off his male roommate. Not to mention the completely vulgar comments he'd made.

He'd woken up to notice that his incredibly attractive roommate in the bed next to him had his hand down his pants and was in his own private world. The very sight of Shizuo being so lewd without noticing Izaya watching had flipped a switch inside of him. He'd said those ridiculous things then proceeded to do something even worse, and probably made the blonde hate the 'flea' even more.

_Not that it matters what the monster thinks of me, I hate him._

That blonde protozoan was messing with his head, ruining his plans, and utterly destroying his reason. He couldn't let it go on in the way it was. If it kept on like this, he was going to become a puppet to his body.

_I'll have to piss him off more…make sure there's no chance of anything happening…_

Making his way back through the corridors, he was pleased to note that most students still showed fear of him. It felt like a solid aspect in his life, especially at the moment, where he didn't feel like himself at all.

Maybe there was a bit more fear in the air than usual, which was most likely due to Izaya's obvious bad mood. His face showed no emotion, but the aura around his was dark and menacing. _Be afraid, humans, but I'll still love you, with your varying emotions and faces, yet complete predictability. _

Of course, his now roommate was the only one who was completely _unpredictable_. That's why to Izaya, he was a monster. That, and his incredible strength. And immense anger that built up and spilled over like lava. Yet, all this excited Izaya so much it hurt, an ache in his stomach and chest that he could never suppress of satisfy.

The problem was at the moment, that this excitement had gotten mixed up within him, giving him desires that he didn't want or need. Bodily desires were a unique kind of disease, Izaya pondered as he made his way through the corridors. Impossible to escape and overwhelming.

_I have to force them down. I have too much to lose just for a physical attraction._

He came to a halt at the door to his shared room. Frowning slightly, he twisted the handle and pushed the door open. Relief flooded over him when the sight of an empty room appeared before him. Tension flowed out of him. _I can relax without having to deal with Shizuo._

By 'relax', he meant go on his laptop and browse the web. Which he did until late into the afternoon, occasionally stretching or rubbing his eyes. Of course, his peace was interrupted when a certain blonde brute made his way through the door and flopped onto the bed. His presence made Izaya's stomach tighten just a little.

He wasn't going to miss this opportunity to annoy a tired Shizu-chan, however. Not only would it cause the irritation to rise between them, preventing any chances of anything of the sexual sort happening, it would also give something to entertain Izaya.

"Welcome back, Shizu-chan!" he happily spun around his chair, "killed anyone when you were out?"

"Fuck off flea!"

"No thanks, as this is my room as well," Izaya smirked.

"Don't remind me," groaned the blonde.

"So, what did you do while you were out, if you weren't killing people?"

"My job," frowned Shizuo.

"Huh, so you work? Imagine, a monster as an honest and honourable member of society!" the raven exclaimed, cackling.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm working to help pay for my college debt."

"Oh, an honourable and educated monster! How ironic!" Izaya smirked, his ruby eyes twinkling in humour.

Anger steamed out of Shizuo so much, that it was almost palpable. Grinning, Izaya pressed on, determined to make the beast even angrier. "And what's more, an educated _idiot _monster!"

"That's fucking it!"

Izaya flew up onto his feet, laughing as the brute stood up as well. Fury still seemed to pulse through the blonde monster like electricity. The blonde's body was taut like a rubber band about to snap.

"Uh oh, the infamous monster had risen!" Cried Izaya in delight. He was truly enjoying this.

The rubber band snapped at that comment. A powerful punch flew through the air, hissing past Izaya's ear as he dodged, jumping towards the door. Now between the beds, he smirked.

"You missed me Shizu-chan!"

"That's because you keep jumping around like the flea you are!"

"And that's because you keep trying to hurt me like the monster you are!" mimicked Izaya, that smirk still firmly planted on his face. His red eyes shone bright in excitement.

A snarl tore across the room when Shizuo threw himself forward into another punch, only connecting with the air due to Izaya dodging again.

"Fucking stay still!" screamed Shizuo, punching again, only in a downwards motion to try to surprise the 'flea'.

Except, Izaya was faster and danced away from the attack fluidly. This time, the missed hit didn't connect with air. It connected with something solid and soft. A loud crack sounded throughout the room as realisation dawned on both of them. Izaya stared in horror at the sight of his bed breaking in two under the deadly strength of the blonde brute.

"My bed…" a solemn and shocked Izaya whispered.

"Oh, fuck," Shizuo agreed.

They both stood, blinking and unable to tear their eyes away from the sight. The still blanketed bed had caved in at the middle, where Shizuo had broken it. A minute ticked past before the truth dawned upon Izaya in full force.

_If I have no bed, where am I going to sleep? I don't enough money to stay at a motel every night, or pay for the bed to be repaired…and the floor is too hard to sleep on…even if I buy a mattress, there's nowhere to put it…_

"Fuck indeed," Izaya muttered, still wide eyed.

Suddenly, a memory popped into his head. _"Fate tells me that you'll break my bed if you do, and I'm not paying for a replacement, unless you want to share your bed with me?" _That was only yesterday, and somehow the thought that it took only a day for something he only joked about to actually happen made him hysterical with laughter.

Laughing like a maniac and holding his stomach, he managed to get out a sentence, "so you broke my bed, did you really want me to sleep with you that bad!"

Silence on Shizuo's part followed, mingling with the loud noise of Izaya's amusement. It seemed the blonde did not share the raven's humour. Unfortunately, because Izaya didn't think he would calm down anytime soon. The ridiculous situation played over and over, sending new fits of laughter through Izaya.

However, he had to stop laughing eventually, so he did. Izaya straightened himself up and stared at Shizuo's sombre face.

At Izaya's silence, he began to speak, "look, I think we might actually have to share a bed."

"I'm sure there's something else I can do," Izaya tried to stay calm, "after all, I don't want to be killed in my sleep."

_Fuck, I already know there's nothing else I can do…_

"Like what?" Shizuo much too calmly asked, brushing off the insult that was tacked on the end of Izaya's statement.

Instead of witty response he wished for, Izaya could only stare. Denial clung into him with its claws. It absolutely refused to let go. _He didn't want to lie that close to Shizuo, he didn't trust his body._

"Seriously, it's fine. We're two men so what's there to worry about?" Shizuo stated with a strange look on his face.

The dumbfounded look on his face slowly dissolved into a smirk, but his heart pounded inside his ribcage.

"You're right for once, protozoan," chuckled the raven haired male. _After all, we're two guys, so I shouldn't be having desires like this._

"Well, I'm going to have a shower now," spoke the blonde as he grabbed what he needed.

Ignoring him, Izaya decided to spend some time on his laptop. His mind trailed off as the computer loaded. The events that had just occurred replayed over and over, tangling with the morning and yesterday. They swirled about in a confusing mess that only caused chaos. Nothing made sense, except for fleeting moments, and then it was lost again.

Groaning, he rubbed his eyes. _Why did I have to be roomed with Shizuo, and not some meek human?_ His computer alerted him that he could login, and Izaya startled out of his thoughts. Like usual, he focused on the screen, tapping and clicking away through various sites.

This went on until Shizuo emerged from the bathroom, once again only clad in a sinfully low towel. Izaya tried not to look, he really did, but that was impossible when he had to collect his clothes and towel, and then turn towards the toned body. His plan to not look and just rush past crumbled when his eyes came into contact with the still slightly dripping body in front of him. In awe, he watched as a small water droplet slid from Shizuo's blonde hair, down his neck, over his collarbone, over his chest, down his abs and then disappeared into the towel to-

Izaya snapped his eyes away, chest thumping like thunder in his ears. His face burned as he made his way to the bathroom. But, something stopped him. Shizuo had his arm over Izaya's stomach. His chest fluttered at the feel of that strong arm against him.

"What are you doing?" he muttered, refusing to look at Shizuo's face.

"Hmm? I thought you might want to have a feel, since you can't stop staring," murmured a husky deep voice.

Izaya shivered, heat coursing through him. He couldn't move.

He didn't have to, though, when Shizuo used his other hand to grab Izaya's hand. In shock, the raven haired male felt his cheeks burn hotter at his hand in Shizuo's. They got even hotter when Shizuo used his hand to slowly drag Izaya's hand down his chest and stomach.

Izaya gasped, too weak to pull his hand away from that smooth burning skin. The bumps of the blonde's toned stomach travelled under his palm, sending searing shivers through him. His hand was just above the towel when the gravity of the situation hit him. Blushing like a tomato, he snatched his hand away and pushed off Shizuo's arm. He shut the door firmly behind him and leant against it, panting.

_What just happened?_

He built his resolve for a minute before he pushed himself off the door and stripped. Once naked, he got into the shower and turned the taps on, letting the warm water wash away his tension. Of course, his brain was always whirring, so in the isolated and peaceful shower environment, his brain was going crazy.

Shizuo's perfect body and Shizuo's sexy voice wouldn't leave his mind. He could still feel the burning skin under his hand, he shivered. It was all so confusing yet exciting. Breath came out of his lips in uneven pants as he thought about it more. Where could his hand have gone?

_Why am I getting so flustered? I already jerked him off…_

When he remembered that, he felt heat stir in his abdomen. Had he enjoyed doing that?

_No…maybe a little…_ He frowned and shook his head. _I wouldn't mind doing it again…_

Izaya's face went deep red at the thought. At that statement, he wondered what else he 'wouldn't mind' doing to Shizuo. _Definitely touching him again…maybe even licking that tan skin…_

Heat spread throughout his body pleasantly as he stared at nothing with half lidded eyes. _Licking down that firm stomach and then…his… _Izaya was burning up at the thought of pleasuring Shizuo in that way. He'd never sucked a cock before, and had never intended to try it, but somehow the thought of Shizuo's sent heat pooling down low. He noticed his half hard erection and slowly started to stroke it. Paired with thoughts of sucking off Shizuo, he was hard in no time.

His knees were starting to get weak the more he fantasised, so he slid down to the floor, sitting under the warm water pouring from above. Panting softly, he imagined Shizuo's deep moans. A shiver went straight through him as he imagined Shizuo moaning with his hand tightly gripped in Izaya's hair.

He wondered what else he'd like to do with the blonde. His current fantasy was good, but he wanted more. Izaya wondered what it'd be like to fuck the blonde, but he couldn't imagine it. Shizuo was too strong and didn't seem like somebody who'd receive, he was too dominant. So that meant that Shizuo would be a giver, so to speak.

_And wouldn't that mean I'd be the one getting fucked? Being fucked by a dominant Shizuo…_

Somehow the very picture of that happening sent heat spiking in his groin. He could imagine Shizuo's body pressed behind him with that cock pounding him into senseless orgasm.

"Aah Shizu-chan…" he moaned softly as he shuddered, creamy white liquid shooting from him as he came in real life, not in his fantasy. His vision was speckled with white for a few moments before the orgasm passed, and he was back in the shower.

_Did I really just masturbate to the thought of being fucked by Shizuo?_

For the second time today, Izaya was in shock. This was exactly why he had to push his sexual desires away. Izaya Orihara did not have fantasies or get affected because of someone like Shizuo, or anything for that matter. So why was Shizuo having such an effect on him? He couldn't answer that.

Once again, Izaya decided to ignore his physical attractions to the blonde. Hopefully he'd be able to stick to that decision. The shower passed by quickly as he washed himself, and soon he was dried and dressed and heading out of the bathroom in his singlet and boxers. Purposefully, he avoided looking at Shizuo, making straight for his laptop, where be promptly spent the next few hours.

Until he checked the time. One o'clock. Maybe he'd stayed up a little more than a few hours. Izaya sighed in relief when he remembered that he had no classes tomorrow. Still, he decided to go to bed anyway. He almost sat down on his own bed, then realised the current predicament.

"Shit, I forgot about that…" He grumbled to himself and stepped towards where Shizuo was peacefully sleeping…all over the bed.

Izaya cursed the blonde monster for breaking his bed, while he stared at the sleeping monster. He looked quite serene, unusual for the normally raging 'monster'. Blonde strands of hair haphazardly fell over his face, which was handsome. He realised that he was blushing. _Here I am, thinking about that idiot again._

Steeling himself due to half expecting the blonde to wake up and hit him, Izaya gently shook the sleeping blonde.

"You're taking up all the space with your monstrously huge body Shizu-chan."

"Uhh…" was groaned in response, with no movement from the sleeping party.

"I said," frowned the raven haired man, "you are taking up the space where I need to sleep!"

With this he shook the blonde harder.

"Huh?" the blonde finally awoke, but obviously tired and sluggish.

"I don't want to be doing this, okay protozoan?" grumbled Izaya, "but I have no choice, so move over."

A light of apprehension lit in Shizuo's eyes, "well stop complaining and get under the blankets before I make you sleep on the floor."

"As if you would."

Shizuo just laughed softly, holding the blankets up for the flea. Reluctantly, Izaya slid underneath the covers alongside Shizuo. The damn monster's bed was a lot warmer than his own, which was probably to do with the size of the blonde male. Izaya turned onto his side, facing away from the warm monster. He didn't want the idiot seeing his blushing face and getting the wrong idea. Trying to ignore the need to move closer to the heat, Izaya closed his eyes and relaxed.

After a while, he was still awake. Shizuo's heat was driving him crazy, teasing him. It was not warm enough for him, needing him to get closer to the source. It felt like an itch that just wouldn't go away. Silently, he listened to Shizuo's breathing, and determined that the blonde source of heat was asleep. As quietly and smoothly as he could, Izaya pressed himself against Shizuo while his face burned red. They were both facing the same way, so Izaya's back was against Shizuo's front. Effectively they were spooning.

_Why the fuck am I doing this?_

The intense yet soft warmth from Shizuo calmed Izaya, quickly making him sleepy. Just before he fell asleep, however, he felt a heavy warm arm wrap around his waist and pull him tighter against the heat. Somehow it comforted him even more in his half asleep state, and he fell into a deeper sleep then he'd had in a long time.

**Author's Note nya~!**

Hope you guys enjoyed it~

There'll be some smut in the next chapter, although to be fair all three chapters so far have had sexual content…


End file.
